Question: William did 28 fewer squats than Omar around noon. Omar did 38 squats. How many squats did William do?
Solution: Omar did 38 squats, and William did 28 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $38 - 28$ squats. He did $38 - 28 = 10$ squats.